950
After Barnabas vows to defeat the Leviathans, he is attacked by a bat. Synopsis Teaser : Night over Collinwood. A night of decision, for Quentin has agreed to tell Carolyn of the Leviathans, their evil plans for her, and their part in the recent murders. He has begun by telling Carolyn that Jeb Hawkes murdered her father. Quentin tells Carolyn that Jeb murdered her father. Before he can explain further, Jeb rushes in, claiming Lawrence has been murdered, and Philip confessed to all of the murders that have recently been taking place. Act I Carolyn is in shock and Quentin tells Jeb he doesn't believe him. Quentin questions Jeb about Philip's intentions, but Jeb is evasive in his answers. Carolyn goes to use the phone, while Quentin and Jeb continue to exchange theories as to how Philip is or is not the murderer. Barnabas soon shows up and is shocked to learn what Philip has done. Act II Carolyn leaves to inform Elizabeth about the recent developments. Barnabas scolds Jeb for what he has done and tells him he will never get away with it, and finally reveals his true intentions that he will always fight the Leviathans. Carolyn and Jeb leave to go visit Megan, despite pleas from Barnabas not to. Once they leave, Barnabas tells Quentin he must find the Leviathan Box. Inside the Chosen Room, Jeb takes the vampire bat and puts it inside the Leviathan Box. Jeb goes downstairs and tries to calm Carolyn down, who is still distraught. Carolyn admits she has feelings for Jeb, but doesn't like how he is harsh to people. Barnabas and Quentin leave Collinwood, determined to break into the antique shop and destroy the Leviathan Box. Act III Barnabas and Quentin arrive at the antique shop. Meanwhile, Carolyn falls asleep in the drawing room at Collinwood and has the same dream she had a few nights ago, where Jeb admits he has had previous identities, except this time a door opens in the antique shop and she sees the dead inspector. She rushes out of the antique shop as Jeb claims she didn't see anything. Barnabas leaves the antique shop with the box, but has Quentin stay behind to keep an eye on Jeb. He takes the box to the Leviathan Altar, and announces he is done serving the Leviathans. As he is about to destroy the box, it opens and he is attacked by the bat. Memorable quotes : Quentin: The only place we could have met is the one place I've never been, Jeb: Hell. ---- : Jeb (to Barnabas): You just love listing my crimes, don't you? Well, why don't I list one of yours? A very serious one. Treason. ---- : Jeb: Yes, Barnabas. Philip and I will be left. And you...you will be the hunted, the tormented, the lost. ---- : Quentin: I'm going to have to kill that man. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: The chosen room at the Antique Shop. Story * Philip bought the brass teapot from the Chandler estate. * The antique shop can be seen from the window of the Collinsport Inn. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Carolyn dreams of Jeb, same dream as 945 except this time she also finds a dead body. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Jeb: The box is yours; Carolyn: What does it mean? * SEDATIVE: Jeb apparently gave Megan sedatives. Bloopers and continuity errors * The shadow of a crew member can be seen moving across the foyer as Quentin, Jeb, and Carolyn enter the drawing room. * After Jeb smiles at Quentin and Barnabas and leaves the drawing room to take Carolyn to see Megan, when Quentin and Barnabas' reactions are shown, a camera lens can momentarily be seen moving in and out of the left side of the screen. * When Barnabas and Quentin are standing outside the front entrance of Collinwood talking, you can see the top of the set. * In Carolyn's dream, when she's standing in front of a dead body on the floor, there seems to be a crew member in the other room standing behind her who is not Jeb but is visible; he rushes off to the left side of the screen right before Jeb steps through the door.'' I believe this is in fact Jeb, not a crew member. When the shot changes to the inside of the room where the body is lying on the floor, we first see Jeb's hands still reaching out to Carolyn. He puts his hands down, so it's clearly Jeb standing behind her. The movement to the left that we see is Jeb moving around Carolyn so he can reach for the doorknob to close it--it's a continuous motion.'' * When Barnabas and Quentin are at the antique shop to steal the Leviathan box, the lightning flashes reveal the side of the set to the left of the shop entrance. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 950 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 950 - Flappy Bat for the Win Gallery ( }}) 950j.jpg|Carolyn & Jeb 950o.jpg|Bad Dream 950s.jpg|Leviathan Bat Category:Dark Shadows episodes